1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a high-density recording medium apparatus, in particular, to a decoding apparatus for a high-density recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of the information age and progress in electronic technologies, high-density recording media capable of storing a large amount of data emerge as required, varying from hard disk (HD), compact disc (CD), digital versatile disc (DVD) to the recently most highlighted blu-ray disc (BD). The BD is read and written through a blue laser beam with a wavelength of 405 nm, so as to effectively raise the density of the stored data, thereby increasing the recording capacity thereof.
Regarding a data decoding apparatus of the BD, referring to FIG. 1, a conventional data decoding apparatus for a high-density recording medium is shown. The data decoding apparatus for a high-density recording medium 100 stores a burst indicator subcode (BIS) and a long-distance code (LDC) obtained through the demodulation and deinterleaving respectively performed by a demodulator 110 and a deinterleaver 120 in a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) 130. A decoder 140 reads the BIS from the DRAM 130, decodes the BIS, and records a BIS error flag in a static random access memory (SRAM) 150 after the decoding. Next, the decoder 140 reads the LDC from the DRAM 130 and decodes the LDC. Meanwhile, an erasure code generator 160 reads the BIS error flag from the SRAM 150, and accordingly generates an erasure flag to the decoder 140 for being used in decoding the LDC.
However, as the deinterleaved BIS is discontinuous, the demodulated and the deinterleaved BIS is stored in the DRAM 130, and is again read from the DRAM 130 to be decoded, such that the decoding is ineffective and takes up the bandwidth of the DRAM 130.